Surrendering To Temptation
by gwendolyndark
Summary: Flame Prince is lost in the Doomed Forest. Fionna goes missing along with him. It's up to Prince Gumball and Marshall Lee to find them and bring them back! But can they do it without ripping each other's heads off? RATING HAS CHANGED. This is indeed slash; yaoi; boyxboy. Don't like, don't read. Marball; Gumball Lee; GumLee; whatever you want to call it. Also, FlamexFionna.
1. Chapter 1

"The Flame Prince!" Fionna ran towards me, her arms flailing.

I pointed to myself, wondering if the rabbit hooded girl had gone mad. "No, Prince Gumball. I'm Gumball, Fionna."

"No, no, no!" Fionna reached me and stopped so suddenly that she almost collided with me. "FP is in the Doomed Forest!"

I shrugged. "People go in the Doomed Forest all the time, Fionna. It's not a big deal." I stepped away and back to my telescope. I looked in it, but was more distracted by my thoughts.

Fionna kept shrieking, "He's trapped! Lost! Afraid! Someone's got to go get him!" Fionna grabbed the large end of my telescope and swiveled it to her own eye. The closeness and blueness startled me, and I swallowed a shriek of my own as I jumped back. Fionna looked at me and laughed at her joke, in light of the 'situation'.

"So go after him yourself, Fionna!" I said once my heart settled down. I crossed my arms and flicked my cotton candy hair from violet coloured eyes. One person, however, wouldn't get out of my head.

"Well, I," Fionna stuttered, her pale cheeks tinting pink. "I, was going to, GB, I just wanted to tell you in case you wanted to join me!"

I smiled at her, seeing through her, and took my telescope from her hands. "No; you're the adventurer. Go save Flame Prince, if he indeed needs saving."

"You still doubt me!" Fionna exclaimed. She pulled out of her backpack a small Flambit. "Here, proof that FP is in trouble!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked around her at her green backpack. "That's really not safe, Fionna."

Fionna shrugged and replied, "This little Flambit came to me for help; will you believe me now?" She slipped the Flambit back into her pack.

"Sure," I said, to humour the young adventurer, "I believe you now. I'm not going with you though, so why are you still here?"

"Right!" Fionna started to jog in the direction she came from. She yelled over her shoulder, "I'll be back by tomorrow!" She waved as I pulled my telescope against my eye.

I sighed; nothing was getting done. That person wouldn't leave my thoughts. "This is pointless," I said aloud, lowering the telescope, "It's not even night out." I turned, and ran my forehead straight into someone else's. I blushed. Marshall Lee. The epitome of my thoughts.

"There are plenty things to see in the day time, Gummy. You just have to look for them." Marshall didn't even seem fazed, and floated past me, grabbing the telescope from my stunned hands. He proceeded to float out of reach, looking through the telescope.

"Marshall, give it back!" I rubbed my bruising forehead and watched Marshall lazily float upward. A tree was in his way, but Marshall was too busy looking through the telescope-my telescope-that he didn't see it. And I wasn't about to point it out to him.

_Whack_. "Owwww!" Marshall fell from lack of concentration, flinging my telescope from his hand. It went soaring through the air and I leaped six or so feet to catch it. I landed in front of Marshall and flapped my arms to keep upright.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, grinning, holding up my prize.

Marshall groaned. "And me?" I looked down at him and almost immediately started laughing. He looked so ridiculous, so unlike himself, all crumpled on the ground, I couldn't help but laugh. Marshall grumbled and straightened himself out. He sat up and frowned at me, arms crossing. "So you'll save your precious telescope, but not a living person? What the glob, Gummy?"

"Oh you and I both know that you're not living," I said, to hopefully cover up the blush creeping into my face.

Marshall stuck his rounded tongue out at me, then pouted. It was adorable, and I'm sure if I wasn't blushing before, I was now. I giggled a little, and then blushed more trying to stop. Marshall floated up to my height, still cross-legged, still pouting. "You think this is _funny_, Gummy?"

The expression on Marshall's face was so humourous, I had to bite my candy lip to keep from bursting out laughing again. I failed, and covered my mouth to muffle the sound. But when Marshall floated closer so his nose was bumping mine, my laughter died in my throat and I almost choked. "Do you have any idea of the effect you have on me?" I mouthed, lips barely moving. I wasn't thinking, so lucky for me my hand was over my mouth.

"What was that, Gummy?" Marshall had stopped pouting and was looking at me so fiercely I almost took a step back. It didn't help that he was almost too close to focus on. My eyes kept going cross-eyed from trying to focus on Marshall's red pair.

I shook my head. "Nofing…" my muffled voice said. I was no longer in control of my body or voice, just my brain screaming, _No, no, no, no! What are you doing?_ But my head still tilted up some, causing me to nuzzle Marshall's nose, and for his lips to brush my knuckles, still covering my mouth. _If your hand wasn't there, I swear, Gumball…._ my brain kept saying, but I wasn't listening. Marshall jerked backward so fast I would have thought he'd been shocked.

"What the glob, Gumball?" Marshall exclaimed, a violent blush rushing to his face. My cheeks were doing the same, and I hastened to step back as well.

Finally regaining control of myself, my telescope clattered to the ground, and I'm sure the glass in the end cracked against the cobblestone. "I, I have to go," I mumbled through my hand, before turning and running.

Half a mile away, and safely in my room, I dropped my hand to my side. My other locked the door, and I strode over to the windows. Looking across the lawn to where I _totally_ gummed it up with Marshall, both him and my telescope were gone. My frustration abated for a moment and I thought, _That, that, that vampire! He took my telescope!_

_ It was your own fault, Gumball! You… _nosed _him!_ my subconscious teased.

"I know!" I yelled, tugging at my bubblegum hair. "What was I thinking?" I started pacing, and pulling out pieces of my hair. I stuffed a thumb-sized wad into my mouth and chewed furiously. "Blech!" I almost spat it out. _Time to shower, Gummy?_ My voice was starting to sound like Marshall. "I need to sleep," I muttered. So after my shower, and routinely powdering my hair so it didn't get sticky, I headed to bed to rid myself of Marshall Lee. But when I got there, someone was already in my clean sheets.

"Marshall!" I yelped, quickly crossing my arms over my bare chest in an attempt to cover myself (but making it look like I was angry). "Get out of my bed-out of my room!"

Marshall simply remained floating above my bed, his arms stacked neatly behind his head. "But Gummy, I wanted you to explain what happened out there today!" Marshall smirked.  
"No!" -Marshall just pouted, which appealed to my softer side. I had to force myself not to tell the blue vampire everything.

"Oh come on, Gumball, I brought your telescope back and everything." Marshall cocked his head to my bedside table. "Give me a little explanation? Please?"

The please almost got me. Almost. "Get. Out!" I screamed, pointing at the window. "Out of my room! Out of my palace! OUT!" I was trembling I was so mad.

Marshall's eyebrows rose, but he looked almost… upset. He nodded silently and floated out the window, giving me one final, hurt look.

I collapsed on my bed, still trembling, and forced myself to not think of that wounded face.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the lump, Lee?" I exclaimed, rubbing my arm. That was the second time Marshall had grabbed my arm to stop me. "Why do you keep stopping me?"

"Will you shhhhsh?" Marshall hissed, glaring at me with his fangs bared. My eyebrows rose and I stopped, only for fear that he might take my colour.

"What is it?" I whispered, glancing around.

Marshall leaned in real close to me and uttered in my ear, "I think we're being followed…" The hot breath and cool lips touching my skin sent shivers down my spine.

My violet eyes widened and I looked around hastily, only to have Marshall hiss in my ear. Another shiver. "Don't look around, moron!" I froze.

"Sorry, sorry," I uttered, my voice higher than usual. _Man, my voice sounds like a girl's. How embarrassing._

But Marshall didn't laugh, or even move, as he stood uncomfortably close to me, a hand gripping my arm again. Then suddenly, he relaxed, and sidestepped from me quickly. "It's just Peppermint Maid," he said softly, cheeks blushing from embarrassment of his own.

I turned and smiled at Peppermint Maid. "What are you doing out here following us, PM?"

"Prince Gumball, I saw you leaving with Marshall Lee, and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Peppermint Maid said in her small voice. I chastised myself-and Marshall-for ever being scared. But Peppermint Maid was going to ruin my plan.

"Peppermint Maid, I am all right out here, so you may go back to the palace now." I smiled at her, trying to reassure her, all the while begging with my mind for her to turn back and leave Marshall and me to our devices.

To my relief, Peppermint Maid nodded and- after giving Marshall an odd look- turned and toddled off in the direction she came from.

"There now, see, Gummy? There was no reason for you to get scared," Marshall grinned.

I frowned. "I wasn't afraid, Lee, that was you!" I countered, stepping a little bit toward him.

"Don't be silly, Gummy, you really think I would be scared? I'm over a thousand years old! While you're what, sixteen? Seventeen?" I could tell Marshall was sizing me up, and while it wasn't exactly making me uncomfortable, he did make me seem smaller than I was.

"Eighteen! I'm eighteen, and I'll thank you to remember that! I cried, indignant.

Marshall snorted. "Eighteen. Exactly my point. Why would a thousand year old vampire be scared and a wimpy, eighteen year old candy prince not be?" His hands went to his hips.

I watched those hands, blushing a bit. "That doesn't change the fact that you were and I wasn't."

"If you weren't, then why the blush? Hmmm, Gummy?"

My eyes immediately snapped up to Marshall's face, and my blush spread. I didn't answer, and instead brushed past him and started walking again.

Marshall's hand shot out, though, and cut me off mid chest. He floated leisurely to face me and pressed his nose to mine. "The blush, Gummy…."

Suffice to say my face lit up like a cherry again. Marshall inhaled, like he scented a sweet flower. And I suppose he had in a way. My cheeks enflamed more and the urge to kiss him was overwhelming. "Because this." I gave in, tilting my head to catch Marshall's lips with my own. I took a small step forward, and in response Marshall floated back. I suppose it was from shock? I hoped so. To counter that, I reached up and took the grey and red plaid lapel of Marshall's shirt in my fingers. I tried my step again, and it resulted in having to adjust my nose. My fingers strained in the awkward grip of Marshall's shirt, and I ended the kiss, our lips gently parting. My eyes widened at Marshall's blush, and it made me want to kiss him again.

"What wa"- was all Marshall got out before our lips touched again; this time a little more demanding. I gave him no time to question, and no time to retreat. Our lips pressed firmly together, and I parted my own to slide my tongue across Marshall's still-cool lower one. He shuddered- whether from pleasure or horror- and gave me entry. My tongue slipped past Marshall's teeth, and we both adjusted our heads in sync. His hands came to rest on my chest, in fists, pinky side down. As soon as our tongues touched, I felt Marshall's own cheeks heat up, indicating a blush. My fingers twisted in his collar, as the other hand jumped up to the back of Marshall's neck, brushing against his hair. I dug my fingers into his neck, eliciting a slight gasp from him. Our saliva mixed as our tongues danced together, both fighting to get behind the other's teeth. I gained entry, and immediately my senses were assaulted by the taste of strawberries. I withheld my own gasp of pleasure and continued tonguing the floating vampire King. My tongue scraped against a fang as we separated, both controlling breaths.

Marshall shook my hands off of his shirtfront. He floated some ways away from me and landed, shakily it seemed. Leaning against a tree trunk, he wiped his mouth.

I stepped toward him, licking my lips and holding out empty hands. "L-Lee? I"-

"Don't." Marshall said harshly.

I stopped. "I'm not sorry, Lee." I said bluntly. I stepped toward Marshall again.

"Stop, Gumball." Still leaning one arm on the tree, he held out his other in a stop-like motion. "If you come any closer, _I_ won't be able to stop." Marshall didn't look at me, but even with his hair hanging in his face, even with his shoulders slumped and head low, I could tell that he was blushing like mad.

This renewed some kind of confidence in me- maybe it was desperation- that caused my legs to carry me the rest of the way over to Marshall. "Then don't."

**A/N: I have more written, but I soooo desperately wanted to end it on that line, so, suffer~! I love you all 5ever!**

**Also, I still need a name, uwu...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here. Have some more. I'm practically throwing it at you. I don't want it. Take it. Seriously. Oh my god. (Yeah I'll finish this eventually with some well deserved crappy gay sex. Oh well.) Yeah...no crappy gay sex. Sorry. Maybe if enough of you want it, I'll write it and latch it onto the end of this.**

This renewed some kind of confidence in me- maybe it was desperation- that caused my legs to carry me the rest of the way over to Marshall. "Then don't." I said simply, winding an arm around Marshall to force his body around and against the tree he was leaning against. My other hand was swiftly brought up to his face, to cup his cheek. I drew Marshall's face to mine and kissed him again, wedging a knee between his thighs.

Marshall fidgeted against my leg, but placed his palms on my shirt. "That's not how it's done, Gummy," he uttered, gliding his hands around to my upper and lower back. Marshall leaned over me; overbalancing me and causing me to topple. Before I could hit the ground, Marshall twined his legs with mine and lowered us to the grass below.

"You don't have the personality, Gummy." Marshall whispered, nibbling on my lower lip. I whimpered quietly, relishing in the feel of his fangs prodding my skin, making it pucker.

"No?" I uttered, barely a breath. "Am I too submissive?"

Marshall copied the move I made earlier, pressing his thigh between my own, right against my erection. "Nnn…" I moaned, my lips parting.

"Yes, Gummy, you are. I find I like that, though." Marshall leaned up and tugged on my shirt. "How do I take it off?"

I searched through my pleasure hazed mind and sat up, bumping heads with Marshall. Silently, habitually, I pulled my shirt and underclothes off in one go, leaving my upper body bare to the vampire before me. It seemed Marshall made short work of his own shirt, and my eyes grazed over his light blue skin. Marshall's nipples were a darker blue, and I had the urge to touch them, to run my fingers over that lean body. So I did. Marshall's skin was cool to the touch, and as my fingers brushed over his nipples, they hardened into nubs. His skin broke out into gooseflesh, and he shivered. "Sorry," I whispered, "Are you cold?"

Marshall shook his head and breathed, "It's nice…"

I smiled and shifted slightly so to take one of those enticing circles to my lips, and my thigh rubbed against Marshall's groin. Marshall's breath was taken in so rapidly, I could hear the air whistling.

Without hesitation, Marshall leaned back over me and caused my back to rest again on the soft grass. Marshall's own hands went to my chest and abdomen, and he became suddenly serious and gentle.

"Here," Marshall tweaked my nipple, causing me to shudder. "No one has touched you here?"

I shook my head, trembling. _That feels so nice,_ I thought.

"And here? I'm the first here, too?" Marshall's other hand slid down my pink abdomen and into my trousers, his fingers sliding against my growing hard-on.

"Yes," I gasped, my own fingers gripping the grass I was laid on, "The only, first…" My neck and hips arched as Marshall's slender fingers wrapped around my shaft.

Marshall leaned over me and kissed the corner of my mouth. I turned my head to kiss him properly, and he followed by whispering, "Good, that makes me happy."

They were odd words and caused me to shudder pleasantly. "Good," I echoed quietly, bringing one hand back up to dig into the back of Marshall's neck again. "Glob, Lee, I want you…" I murmured to Marshall, my eyes fluttering shut.

The Flame Prince and Fionna stood at the edge of the woods, peeking in on Prince Gumball and Marshall. Fionna turned to her companion, giggling. "I guess our little plan worked, FP!"

Flame Prince grinned down at Fionna and nodded. "Our work here is done." He held out his hand for the teenage human girl and she placed her oven mitt protected hand in his. They smiled a knowing smile at each other and turned away from the couple, walking away from the scene.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here it is. The famed crappy gay sex you've all been waiting for. Warning: it's shitty, but still sex and still gay, so be warned. Seriously. Don't read it if it offends you. There. Enjoy I suppose. I wrote this during school, and got extremely paranoid because of teachers, so pardon if some of it doesn't flow. 3**

Marshall slipped his thumbs in the waistband of my pants and pulled them off of me, kissing me slowly. "Glob, Gummy, you're so erotic," he murmured, lips lingering on mine.

I felt myself blush and I gasped as Marshall's hand left my shaft and to my butt. A finger pressed on my entrance, and Marshall uttered gutturally, "Relax, Gumball…" He stroked my thigh with his other hand and I struggled to keep my breathing even.

It felt foreign. Not painful, but uncomfortable. My head fell back onto the ground and my breath hitched as Marshall withdrew and thrust his finger back in gently.

"It feels weird," I mumbled, but my voice failed me when Marshall's other hand began pumping my shaft again. I moaned softly and arched my hips as he inserted another finger.

"It'll feel better in a moment, Gummy," Marshall whispered back, though his voice seemed strained.

He started to finger-fuck me harder, and suddenly an electric jolt of pleasure sizzled through me. I couldn't hold back my surprised cry of pleasure, and Marshall's hands froze.

His face appeared before mine and I opened my eyes. "Don't stop," I whispered, my senses clouded over with pleasure.

Marshall's lips contorted into a grin and he continued thrusting his fingers into me, but instead of his other hand, his head went down to my shaft.

My back arched in pleasure as Marshall's expert lips caressed and wrapped around my shaft.

Marshall growled deep in his throat, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure cascading over. He withdrew and leaned over me again.

"Gummy, I can't hold back anymore."

I understood his meaning immediately and nodded. "How…?" I wondered aloud, "Will it hurt?"

Marshall lifted my knees and smirked. "Not for long."

I watched as Marshall licked his lips and pressed at my entrance with his cock. Slowly, he pushed into me.

My head went back as sharp pain shot through me. I cried out softly and felt Marshall's slender fingers stroke my cock. I assume that he was trying to lessen the pain, and the mixture of pain and pleasure sent my mind reeling.

I moaned and panted out, "Marshall—hurts…"

Marshall hushed me and stopped; he had fully sheathed himself in me.

After a moment, he withdrew some and thrust shallowly. It hurt. I whimpered and Marshall began pumping my cock in his hand.

My pained whimpers slowly turned into pleasured moans as Marshall continued to thrust into me and stroke my cock.

"Harder," I rasped, arching my hips to the Vampire King. The pain had been completely masked by pleasure.

Marshall withdrew more and reangled himself. When he thrust back into me, he hit that same place his fingers had, and I let out a cry of pleasure.

My hands gripped the grass beneath me, pulling up grass, as Marshall continued to hit the same place in me. He pumped my cock faster, and my stomach tightened.

"Marshall, I'm gonna—" I forced out.

He grunted back, "Me too, Gummy," before increasing his pace for a few more thrusts, then buried himself deep inside me and climaxing.

I came a split second after him, his name tearing from my lips. My back arched as my essence spilled onto my stomach and over Marshall's hand.

After a moment, Marshall withdrew from me, and the absence of his cock felt foreign, now.

He leaned over me and licked some of my cum from my stomach. My eyes opened and I slowly lifted my head to look at him.

Marshall smirked. "You look thoroughly fucked, Highness."

I was breathing heavily, so I had to pant: "You do, too." My legs slid straight and Marshall leaned over me.

He kissed my lips slowly and whispered, "Your cum is candy."

I blushed and shivered as Marshall kissed and licked down my stomach, where he proceeded to suckle and clean my skin and cock.

I sat up and buried my fingers in Marshall's hair, pulling to my lips again. I kissed him slowly and murmured, "That was…" I paused, trying to find the right words.

Marshall smirked and bit my lower lip gently. "Phenomenal."


End file.
